


Letters From Home

by FieryArtemis



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryArtemis/pseuds/FieryArtemis
Summary: The Ruby of the Sea answers the letter from her daughter.  She prays that Jester doesn't find anything amiss in it.





	Letters From Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic for Critical Role! A short and mildly deceptive fluff piece. I'm really interested to see how the Jester's relationship with her mom plays out and what her whole backstory is. I saw some headcanons floating around that Jester's mother might have been arrested in Jester's stead and I decided to elaborate on them.

My dearest daughter,

It pleases me greatly to find you in high spirits and health in the Dwendalian Empire. I most solemnly regret to tell you that I cannot send the gold you ask for. Zedash is much too far away. I fear that something would happen to it along the road and it would never reach your hands. However, I know you are an intrepid and enterprising young girl. You will find ways to support yourself without my help. My Levore, my little jester, always so brave and entertaining. Forgive your mother for being unable to help you as much as you want. Know that it speaks nothing about my love and devotion to you. Yes, you will find a way to keep yourself better than I can provide.

Dearest, I must confess that I miss you terribly. I miss your jokes. Your laughter. Your smile. I miss singing to you at night. I miss listening to your stories of your beloved Traveller. Your prank on Lord (there’s a water smudging the ink that keeps Jester from reading the name) made me incredibly angry. I still have no idea why you would put yourself in such danger for a laugh. I think I shall always be cross that your antics parted us but that is just a mother’s frustration speaking. I am more angry at the situation rather than with you. One day you might understand should you have children all your own. If the gods are fair they will give you a child that is harries you just as you have harried me my love. Please do not return to Nicodranus. It is not yet safe for you here. When it is safe to return home, I will send you word. I pray that day is soon.

Jester I pray you tell me more of your new friends. Your last letter was so brief in mentioning them. It would give me great pleasure to know more about the people who you keep company with. Your short words made them seem like a wonderful group. Tell me their names and pulled you to them in the first place. Tell me about your latest escapades with them. Your daring deeds and how you’ve done great things with them. Nothing would give me more pleasure than to know how your life in the wide world is without me. I feel nothing would make me more proud.

As for me, my days are very much the same since you left me. My clients come to visit. I spend time with them. I worry about you. It’s all very drab and mundane. Any stories from you would be sweetly welcomed. I pray your search for your father continues well and that you are having blessed luck in looking for him.

I fear this letter has gotten too long and something else has caught your eye as you are a child always in motion. I won’t keep you much longer so that you are free to explore your life. However, Levore… Jester, I pray that you listen to one last warning before I leave you. I have never been to the Dwendalian Empire but I have heard tales of it. I have heard tales of Zedash. My child, they do things differently there. They are stricter than those in the Menagerie Coast. I know you like your tricks and pranks but I beg you be wise about them. Please do not anger the wrong person again and place your life in peril. Do not speak your beloved Traveller so carelessly. The religious restrictions are nothing to be trifled with. Penalties are steep and swift. Do not write your last letter to me in a prison cell. I could not bear to go on with that knowledge. I sent you away from Nicodranus to protect you and now I fear daily and nightly that I am not there to protect you now. So please, be wise and act with caution. 

I eagerly await your next letter to me. Until then, my daughter, smile with the brightness of the diamonds in the sky.

With all my love,  
Mama

X X X

The Ruby of the Sea folded the parchment carefully. Her fingers trailed over the envelope longer than she normally would before sealing it shut. She had to pause several times to wipe the tears from her eyes. It would do no good to let Jester see such things. She had already been unable to dab the one wayward tear from the body of the letter itself. If the Ruby was going to protect her daughter then she couldn’t let any hint that something might be amiss slip through.

The Ruby stood up and walked to the edge of the room to open the door. Luck was on her side it seemed. The guard standing on the other side of it was so charmed by her that he would do almost any task for her, so long as it didn’t arouse too much suspicion. “Darling,” called the Ruby with a lovely smile on her face. “Will you do me a small favor?”

The human man blushed and stumbled forward slightly. “That depends madam. Guards are not supposed to do favors for prisoners.”

“‘Tis a very small task. Just sending a letter via courier. You’ve done it for me before.”

“I… uh… yes I have madam.” The guard shuffled his feet a little but he took the letter from her.

“That needs to go to the Pillow Trove Inn in Zedash. It is an expensive fee to send it there but I have enough in my allowance to cover it. Just tell them it is from the Ruby of the Sea and they will take care of the details.” She waved her hand through the air before setting it gently on the man’s cheek. 

He turned a red that almost rivalled her own skin color. He forgot he was a guard and bowed before her. “As soon as I can madam… Who is it for?”

The guard flipped over the envelope to read the addressee. All he saw on it was “Jester.”

The Ruby forced her smile to remain bright and unwavering. “To one of my clients is all. They are away in the Empire and wrote me a letter. I am obliged to return their correspondence.”

“Of course.”

The Ruby shut the door again and walked to the poetry book she’d left open on the stand. She flipped several pages to where a folded letter hid. Now that she’d sent Jester’s letter she could cry freely and that’s exactly what she did as she lifted her daughter’s letter to her lips and kissed it.

At least Jester was far away and with friends to keep her safe. Gods be willing she would never find out about her mother’s imprisonment either.


End file.
